The present disclosure generally relates to an integrated power semiconductor packaging apparatus and a power converter containing the integrated power semiconductor packaging apparatus.
Power electronic technologies could not do without power converters. Power converter is generic term of power electronic circuits and devices that used for power conversion. There are four basic power conversion models: DC/AC inversion, AC/AC frequency conversion, AC/DC rectification, and DC/DC conversion. Power converter may have various forms. Generally it includes basic elements of power semiconductor devices, circuits with various topologies, and different control strategies, which are called as “three elements of a power converter”. Wherein the power semiconductor devices are basic elements, which are critical for the reliability, cost and performance of a power converter.
Power semiconductor devices are electronic devices used as switches or rectifiers of a power converter. Due to the nature of the power semiconductor devices, the production of high power inevitably results in device power dissipation, which may damage the device and/or impair its performance. Therefore, packaging and cooling technology solutions are employed for the removal or dissipation of heat generated by the power semiconductor devices. Packaging is critical for the power density and assembly or manufacturing cost of an electronic equipment including multiple power semiconductor devices. The electronic equipment includes industrial low voltage, medium voltage drivers and converters, power inverters, etc.
A conventional packaging structure for power semiconductor devices usually comprises a mounting plate and multiple heat sinks. Every power semiconductor device is fixed on an upper surface of a heat sink through a metal plate at the bottom of the power semiconductor device. A thermal grease is applied on a contact surface of the metal plate and the heat sink to realize close contact, avoid air gaps and improve heat transfer. Each heat sink has a flow channel inside it for a coolant flowing through to remove heat generated by the power semiconductor devices. The multiple heat sinks are installed on the common mounting plate to form a whole unit. A configuration of a conventional packaging structure is shown in FIG. 1. There are four heat sinks 121, 122, 123, 124 installed on a mounting plate 110. Taking the heat sink 121 as an example, the heat sink 121 comprises a flat surface which is separated into two flat areas 1213, 1214 by a separation wall 1212 protruding from the flat surface. A power semiconductor devices 131 has a bottom fixed on a metal plate 141. The metal plate 141 is installed on the heat sink 121, so that the power semiconductor device 131 is fixed on the flat area 1213 of the heat sink 121. A thermal grease is placed between the metal plate 141 and the flat area 1213. The other power semiconductor device 132 is installed on the flat area 1214 of the heat sink 121 with the same method. The heat sink 121 comprises a flow channel (not shown in FIG. 1) inside it which has an inlet 1215 and an outlet 1216 for allowing a coolant to flow in and flow out respectively. The coolant, such as water, air, or other fluid is forced to flow through the flow channel, so that the heat transferred from the power semiconductor devices 131, 132 to the heat sinks 121 can be removed by the coolant. Each of the other heat sinks 122, 123, 124 has a similar structure to the heat sink 121. As mentioned above, the conventional packaging structure usually comprises many components including the mounting plate, the multiple heat sinks, multiple metal plates, and the thermal grease. Thus, the conventional packaging structure usually has a complex structure, and results in high manufacture and assembly cost.
Therefore, there is a need for improved power semiconductor packaging apparatus to solve at least one of the above-mentioned issues.